


Ice

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stress, sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's really stressed and Liam's just a really good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This REALLY doesn't have anything to do with the prompt but I don't care because its adorable Ziam and I like adorable Ziam. The ending's sort of bleh but the rest of it I really like so hopefully you guys do too! PLEASE leave me reviews with what you think! They make me post a lot more :)

Loving Zayn was like fire and ice. Two polar opposites, always present and always duelling but somehow that's what made it work. One minute, Zayn would want to cuddle on the bed; the next, he would be throwing pencils across the room because he was trying to study and Liam was bothering him. It happened all the time and it made Liam's head spin.

Everyone knew Zayn could be moody and no one knew it better than Liam. It sometimes (okay, often) confused him, especially when his boyfriend would go through phases of ignoring texts and phone calls and pretending that the other boy didn't exist. To most people, it wouldn't be a healthy relationship, but to Liam and Zayn, it was somehow perfect.

They hadn't talked it almost three days, which was a long time even for them. Made sense, though; finals were just around the corner and everyone was stressed. Zayn typically got more stressed than anyone, especially when it came to his grades, so he had holed up in his room all week to study, probably not even checking his phone to respond to Liam's worried texts of  
 _You okay babe?_   
_Want me to come over?_  
 _Zayn why aren't you answering me?!_

Liam had resolved to give his boyfriend space until summer began, knowing that getting some studying done himself wasn't a terrible idea. He was only a page into his US gov review packet when the doorbell rang. Instinctively, Liam slid down the bannister to answer it. What he saw when he got there, however, was the shock of his life.

"Li... Help," Zayn choked out with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Taking him by the trembling hand, Liam led his boyfriend upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind them before gathering him in a massive embrace.

"Shhh... What is it, love?" He whispered. "What can I do?"

"I can't deal with this anymore," Zayn's voice shook with sobs as he spoke. "If I don't do well on these finals, my parent will kill me and I don't understand any of it and my mom's already mad that my grades are slipping and I just can't take it anymore."

"It's gonna be okay, Zayn," Liam comforted. "What do you need me to do? Just tell me. Let me help you."

"Just hold me," Zayn whimpered in response. "Just make me feel like I'm worth something."

Liam lay back on his bed and gathered Zayn close to him. "This good?"

Zayn nodded into his chest. "Yeah. Thanks Li. Sorry I've been such a dick."

"You're fine, Zaynie. Just relax. I love you." 

As Zayn fell asleep next to him, Liam thought about how quickly things could change. Fire and ice, he thought.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! review please :)


End file.
